Unattractive
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: Lucy feels unattractive since becoming pregnant, and Ricky tries to convince her that she is.


I.

It was a hot night in early September and the windows were open, allowing a very warm breeze and the sounds of taxis, trucks and people to flow into the room.

Ricky watched Lucy brushing her hair and smiled. It had been two months since they learned that she was having a baby, and they were awash with joy. He noticed a glow about her that was new and wonderful. "Lucy, honey, c'mere." Ricky patted the space next to him on the bed softly. Lucy smiled and crawled up beside him.

Ricky put an arm around her and kissed her gently. "How do you feel?" Lucy thought a moment. "I'm fine!" He moved a soft red curl away from her ear. "You look beautiful."

Lucy laughed and looked at him skeptically. "Oh, Ricky, you're sweet, but I'm not." Ricky frowned and sat straight up. "Yes, you are. Why would you say you're not, I always tell you you're beautiful, dun't I?"

"Well, yes, honey, but that was before…" Lucy trailed off and smoothed a hand over her abdomen.

"Lucy, you're just bein' silly." Ricky kissed her cheek, but she was unmoved.

"No, I'm not. In a few months, you won't even want to look at me anymore." Lucy rolled onto her side and looked away from him.

Ricky lay next to her and touched her arm as he kissed her ear. "That's not true and you know it. Get some sleep, sweetheart. Good night." Lucy was silent as he switched off the light and rolled onto his back. He fell into a troubled sleep, hoping that after a good night's rest, she would forget all about her fear.

II.

Ricky was awakened in the morning by the loud sound of a car horn from the street below. He sighed and sat up on his elbows, squinting at the morning sun beaming through the open window. It was hot and muggy already. He looked to his side and saw that Lucy was already out of bed.

"Lucy?" Ricky called out but didn't receive a response. Remembering that he had been worried about her when they went to sleep, he stumbled out of bed and into his slippers. Making his way out of the bedroom, he smelled eggs and bacon and started to relax.

He pushed open the kitchen door quietly and saw Lucy making coffee. He smiled at her loveliness; her red hair pulled back in a silky ribbon, she seemed to be floating in a gauzy, floaty gown. She hadn't heard him get up and her back was to him.

Ricky walked up behind Lucy quietly and wrapped his arms around her. "How's my gorgeous redhead this morning?"

Lucy smiled. "Your plain old wife is just fine. Your breakfast is ready." Ricky sighed. "Oh, Lucy…"

Ricky sat down as Lucy placed a plate in front him. He watched her pour him a cup of coffee. "What are you gonna do today, honey?"

Lucy sat next to him and sipped some orange juice. "I think Ethel wants to come with me to do some shopping, for baby things." Ricky smiled. "What are you gonna buy?" He felt better to see the dreamy smile cross her face. "Some clothes…small things."

The couple ate breakfast, quietly talking about what they needed to start doing to get ready for the baby. After a long while, Ricky looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh, honey, I need to start getting ready for rehearsal. I'm gonna be late." Lucy started gathering dishes. "Alright, dear."

By the time Lucy had finished washing the dishes and cleaning up from breakfast, Ricky appeared in the kitchen again, dressed in slacks and a linen shirt. "Honey, when you go out today, take it easy. It's gonna be very hot, I think." Lucy nodded. "I'll be careful."

Ricky embraced her. "Make sure that you are. I'll see you later, beautiful." He frowned when Lucy looked away from him. He kissed her and released her from his arms slowly. Still concerned, Ricky left for the club.

III.

As Ricky entered the apartment that evening, Ethel was just leaving. "Oh, hi, Ethel! How was shoppin' today?" Ethel smiled. "Oh, fine, we got lots of wonderful things!" Her eyes widened when she noticed the bouquet of pink roses in Ricky's arm. "Ricky, those are beautiful!"

Ricky looked down at the roses. "I hope Lucy will like them. She's been a little down, she's got some crazy idea that she isn't attractive and I won' want to look at her!"

Ethel nodded. "It's her condition, just keep telling her that she is. She'll be alright."

Ricky frowned again. "I sure hope so." Ethel put a hand on his arm. "Sure! I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Ethel!" Ricky opened the door to see Lucy sitting on the couch, surrounded by small clothes and blankets. "Hi, honey!"

Lucy turned and smiled. "Hi! Oh, Ricky, look at all the adorable things Ethel and I picked out!" Ricky smiled broadly and sat near her. "They're wonderful!" Lucy noticed the roses in Ricky's arm. "Aw, what are those for?"

Ricky handed her the flowers and laughed softly. "For you, of course, who else?" Lucy giggled and breathed in their fragrance. "They're beautiful, thank you, darling." Ricky leaned over and kissed her. "They aren't near as beautiful as you…"

Lucy stood up and started to bring the bouquet to the kitchen. "Oh, they're ten times more beautiful than me." Ricky shook his head as she disappeared to put them in a vase of water.

IV.

Later that night, Ricky walked into the darkened bedroom, pulling at his tuxedo tie. He was tired from a late performance, complicated by the summer heat. He sighed softly as he gazed at Lucy's sleeping figure, bathed in the soft nighttime glow that trickled in through the open window. The lacy curtains moved very slightly as a faint breeze touched them.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, hearing the sound of Ricky undressing. Ricky turned and gave his wife a soft smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I din't mean to wake you up." Lucy sat up slowly. "It's alright, I wanted to wait up for you." Ricky climbed into bed in his boxer shorts, feeling too warm for pajamas. "You dun't have to do that. You need your rest."

Lucy gazed into her husband's eyes as he settled next to her. "I missed you. I just fell asleep by accident." Ricky laughed softly. "I missed you, too, I couldn't wait to get home." He kissed her deeply, his tongue moving with hers in very gentle strokes. Pulling her close to him, he whispered sweetly in her ear. "Actually, I was hopin' you'd wake up. You look so lovely in the moonlight."

"Oh, Ricky…" Lucy's eyes glistened with newly forming tears. Ricky's heart sank. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears. "You won't feel that way for long. Look at me…"

"I AM lookin' at you! I never look at anythin' else when you're around!"

Lucy sniffed. "…really?" Ricky smiled and looked into her eyes. "Lucy, after all this time, you dun't know how I feel about you?"

Lucy shook her head. "Well, no, it's isn't that…"

"Well what, then? Dun't you know that I can't live without lookin' at your blue eyes or your beautiful skin or your red curls? You think that goes away because you're havin' a baby?"

Lucy stammered. "I…I don't know…"

"It doesn't go away. It gets better. "

Lucy smiled and melted into Ricky's arms. He kissed her neck softly as his hands glided over the satiny smooth material of the light gown Lucy had worn to bed. She bit her lip as she ran her fingertips over his bare skin, his kisses lowering to her breasts as he slipped the satin off of her. She breathed in sharply as his lips brushed over each of her stiffened nipples. The space between her thighs moistened with arousal as her fingers circled his erection and he groaned softly.

Ricky turned her around so she had her back to him. "I dun't wanna crush you under me…" Lucy nodded, unable to speak a coherent word as his hands caressed the skin of her breasts and down her stomach. He stopped when his hand reached the smallish bump of her abdomen.

Ricky kissed her shoulder. "Mi amor por ti solo ha crecido. Tu es la madre de mi bebe, yo te adoro. I love you…."

"I love you, too…"

Ricky slipped his hardness into her slowly. She pushed against him as he whispered again into her ear with each thrust. "Eres tan hermosa, me vuelvo loco de la vista de ti. Eso es lo que puso a este bebe dentro de ti."

He repeated his slow strokes and he cupped her full breasts in his hands. Soft cries escaped Lucy's lips and Ricky's pace quickened as his passion escalated. She arched her back and cried out as Ricky's body stiffened and he came into her with force.

Lucy fell back against Ricky as his arms circled her again, both of them trying to catch their breath in the heat of the night. His hand rested against the soft skin that curved over his wife's womb. Her breathing had slowed to normal and she nestled, eyes closed, against his chest. He matched the curve of her body, their legs tangled together.

She fell quickly into sleep as he caressed the swell of her abdomen and sang to her softly, in almost a whisper. "Para siempre…para siempre, querida, me encontraras fiel…"

Ricky fell asleep soon after, the song still on his lips, seeming to mesh with the occasional swoosh of a passing car outside.


End file.
